Mirra World
by AgentLadybug
Summary: A student's life is never easy. Even more so when there's a popular virtual reality game that occupies most of your time. When there's a world where anything is possible, where miracles happen, stressing over academics is so last season. Mirror, mirror, on the wall, what's the best place of them all? Mirra World, of course. Step right in, darling. Let's see who you'll become.
1. Spots On

**Disclaimer: AgentLadybug does not own any part of the Miraculous franchise.**

* * *

 **Mirra World**

 _Student life is never easy. Especially when you're trying to balance it with a popular virtual reality game that occupies most of your time_ — _and okay, probably takes priority in your life. But, really, when there's a world where anything is possible, where miracles happen, who cares about academics? Mirror, mirror, on the wall, what's the best place of them all? Why, Mirra World, of course._

 **._._._._._** **._._._._.** **  
**

 **Chapter 1**

 **\- Spots On -**

 **._._._._._** **._._._._.**

Jump. Duck. Dodge. This was it. The boss, King Spladder, was balancing on its last limb—seeing as it was a giant slime-like spider (ew!), she had no idea how that was possible. She shook her head to focus. It was all up to her now. Her entire party had been wiped out—their spirits were now hovering above their corpses, cheering her on with reverberating voices. Just. One. More. Strike. Arms raised, she flung out her yoyo—

"MARINETTE. WAKE UP! You're late!"

Her eyes snapped open. _Damn it!_ Just a dream. Her fight with Spladder hadn't even happened yet. That would be tonight. But, it felt so real! She hated it when this happened, when her late nights of gaming mixed in with her dreams, when it blurred the lines between reality and virtual space. When had she even gone to bed?

" _MARINETTE. NOW."_

Right. School.

Pushing aside her thoughts, she frantically climbed out of bed. As she dashed in and out of her bathroom, she stumbled over her game headset. Inhaling sharply, she grabbed the helmet and began cradling it. "Oh my god, oh my god. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Please be okay. Pleeeease be okay!"

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG. YOU HAVE AN EXAM TODAY."

Oh. Crap.

She gently placed her headset on her desk, silently promising to polish it later that night as an apology, before running down the stairs. And proceeding to slip on the penultimate step.

"Ow."

"Honestly, were you up gaming again last night?"

Her eyes, still partially closed from wincing at the pain, shifted to the clock as she shrank from her mother's frown. Silence was best.

Her mother sighed before gesturing to the table. "Hurry, and eat breakfast. You can't take an exam on an empty stomach, and you still have a few minutes before you need to leave."

Marinette nodded quickly and leaped over to the dining table. She grabbed a croissant as her mother placed a steaming latte down. The foam was decorated with a smiley face. She smiled. She didn't usually drink coffee in the morning—only when she stayed up late the previous night. Her mother always knew her so well.

"Thanks, Maman. I love you!" Her mother just shook her head fondly, an exasperated smile adorning her face.

It was a good morning.

* * *

As Marinette walked into Mme. Bustier's classroom, she saw Kim and Max waving at her from the back.

"Yo, Marinette! You joining us tonight?"

"Uh, duh! I wouldn't miss it for anything! We're meeting at 6 in front of the Splad Cave, right?"

"Yeah! With Marinette around, King Splathead's as good as gone."

Marinette giggled as she settled in her seat, greeting Alya with a smile as Nino gushed about his newest weapon.

"It's this bright blue and yellow sword with a gap in the middle of the blade. Kinda reminds me of a bubble wand. Anyway, so stoked to use it! I'll totally catch up to you soon, Marinette."

"Hmm. I dunno, Nino. You're being pretty ambitious if you want to catch up to my girl. You can't even catch up to me, and I play half as much as you."

Nino frowned at Alya. "I resent that." Though, his lips were slightly quirked up, revealing his pretense.

"Resent what?"

The three turned to the newcomer, who smiled at them uncertainly. Oh. It was Adrien. She still hadn't forgiven him for the gum incident, and he had never apologized for it. Immediately, Alya and Marinette began their own conversation about the perks of passive abilities as Nino quietly spoke to Adrien. Why Nino changed his mind about the jerk, she would never understand.

"Ugh, I wish I could join you guys tonight. But, Papa wants to do some 'family bonding' tonight."

"That's okay. You can join us next time! What's your père planning on doing?" Alya gave Marinette an unimpressed look.

"Mirra World." Marinette felt her smile falter a little, confusion replacing some of her cheer.

"Girl, don't look at me like that. _I know._ I don't get what Papa is thinking sometimes. Actually, hang on." She paused. "Yes. Yes, I do. He's only doing family bonding because my mom is getting on his case about it since she's always working at the hotel. But, since he's obsessed with Mirra, this is the next best thing." Alya sighed and turned towards the front as Mme. Bustier entered the room.

Marinette loved Alya's family, and with M. Césaire being a zookeeper, he always had the most interesting stories. But, it was rather amusing that he was so invested in this game. Most parents disapproved of their kids playing Mirra World, claiming it was unhealthy to spend so much time in a virtual reality. Marinette could see where the adults were coming from on this issue. There were many kids who had become more disruptive since the game launched (Manon included). For Marinette, though, Mirra was a world of boundless inspiration. Despite being set in a somewhat futuristic era, every place she visited had an ethereal quality to it. That, and the game itself felt so _free_. It was the epitome of an open world game. Players started out by choosing one of six primary classes: Beast, Magician, Warrior, Rogue, Archer, and Acrobat. But, from there, everything was up to them. Players could cultivate their own abilities in whatever way they wanted, could even _create_ skills by honing and manipulating existing ones. This defining feature of Mirra World, this freedom to do essentially _anything_ , completely captivated her. In Mirra, the only limit was her own creativity. In Mirra, she could conquer anything as long as she put her mind to it, and she couldn't wait to get back to it tonight.

A sheet of paper was placed in front of her. She sighed, her previous excitement instantly evaporating. But first, she had to conquer this exam.

* * *

The bell finally rang. Marinette immediately gathered her notebook, stuffing it into her bag as Adrien turned toward her.

"Hey, Mari—"

"See you in a bit, Mari! The King waits for no one!" Kim yelled as he and Max dashed past. Alix rolled her eyes as she approached Marinette at a more leisurely pace. Marinette grinned, shrugging in a blasé manner. Kim and Max were so active when it came to Mirra that sometimes even Alix couldn't handle them. She grabbed her bag and followed Alix and Alya out the room before pausing. Had Adrien been saying something? She looked over at him, but he was slumped over his bag. Guess not. But…he looked really depressed. Usually, Nino was there to get him out of his funk. But, Nino had some sort of DJ interview today, so he had left after lunch. She frowned. While she still didn't approve of Adrien, he was Nino's friend, and no one deserved to be that upset. She started approaching him, opening her mouth to ask what the problem was.

"Ad—"

"Adrikins! What are you still doing here?!" Chloé shoved past Marinette. Oh. Right. He was also Chloé's friend. She left.

"Girl, where were you?"

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, forgot something in the room. Where's Alix?" Alya looked at her with a raised brow before deciding that it was typical Marinette behavior and shrugged it off.

"She had to get home. Something about a meeting with her Papa before the battle this evening. Alix was thinking of doing a mission on Venus tomorrow night. You down?"

"Oh, definitely! Venus isn't too difficult, so we can probably bring Nino along too." Alya nodded. Akuma on Venus were a bit tough, but the experience was so worth it. And, with Alix and Marinette around, Nino shouldn't have any trouble there.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll still be on tonight, so let me know how the hunt goes."

"Will do! Have a good time with your family!"

* * *

Marinette leaned back in her seat and stretched. She whirled around in her chair, taking a peek at the clock. 4:30 pm. Still another hour and a half before she met up with the group. She turned back to her workbench, twirling her pen thoughtfully. She tilted her head to the right. To the left. Back to the right. There was something missing in her design. It was a sleek, black pea coat with purple detailing on the lapels, modeled after M. Césaire's panther form. A swirl here. A button there. Nope. Not working.

"Blah. Might as well just get online early."

She walked towards her chaise, grabbing her headset and wristband as she passed the console's stand. She placed the helmet on her head, adjusting it until the padded lining fit properly, before snapping on the wristband. After checking that everything fit snugly, she relaxed against her chaise. Pulling down the visor, she grinned.

"Spots on."

* * *

After she materialized in Mirra, she pulled up the user interface to check if any friends were online. Nope. Not yet. Well, guess it was time for a mini-quest. She swung her yoyo out, latching it on a lamppost. Without hesitation, she jumped up, letting the yoyo retract and pull her with it. She loved this feeling. Loved being an Acrobat. It was such a unique class, one that few other games ever introduced. While she couldn't fly like some other classes, she had focused on her Jumping stat and Yoyo Mastery skill, granting her this ability that not many Acrobats had. Sure, they could jump and perform tricks. But, this? This was all Ladybug. Indeed, she often overheard players exclaiming that they should create an Acrobat, inspired by her abilities, as she flipped over them.

Landing in front of an old massage shop, she gave a gleeful laugh. Thanks to that exam, it had been too long since she felt so free. Well, to be fair, she did play last night despite the exam. But, she had felt pretty prepared for it. And, she had only played for a couple of hours! Never mind the fact that she lost a good three hours of sleep from logging on. She got up and raised her fist to knock on the door. Only for the door to open and have her hit someone's head instead.

"Oh my god! I am so, so sorry!"

"No purroblem! No harm done! Meowster Fu's all yours."

Puns. She disliked puns. Especially, awful puns. She especially disliked awful puns. Nevertheless, she gave a crooked smile (from his reaction, though, it probably came out as more of a grimace).

"Thanks! Sorry again for hitting you."

As she entered the shop, an aroma of herbal spices enveloped her, bringing yet another smile (one more genuine this time) to her face. Mirra never failed to amaze her with its level of detail. How did a game even stimulate the olfactory system?

"Master Fu?"

"Hello, Ladybug. How may I help you?"

"Good evening! I was wondering if you had any quests available for me today."

"No, unfortunately not. I gave away my last one just now."

Marinette wilted. Master Fu only gave out missions once a week. And his missions were so special. Players could raise pets in Mirra World. Depending on how they were raised, the pets could end up being some of the best partners in the game. However, to get a helpful pet—one with potential—was often difficult. Even more so, when they were rare. People often had to perform a series of quests assigned by certain players before they were rewarded with a pet by those players. Master Fu was one such player. Though, what made Master Fu's pets special (and largely, a secret at this point), was that they granted very particular abilities to their owners. That, and there were only seven of them, including Master Fu's own Wayzz. Kwamis, he had called them. Cute was what she called them. Super cute. So cute that she decided she had to get one no matter the difficulty.

Too bad she had to wait some more.

"Heyyyy. Couldn't help overhearing you. Hi, again Master Fu." The player grinned at Master Fu, who returned his smile and nodded. The player looked back at Marinette.

"We could party up, and do the mission together if you'd like. I don't mind, and it'd be faster for both of us." Marinette blinked. She hadn't expected that. Still, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"That'd be great! Thank you so much! I'm Ladybug, Acrobat."

"Sure, anytime. Chat Noir, Rogue."

They grinned. It was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.

Well, at least, for this quest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mirra World. Play on of Mirror World and Miraculous. Chat Noir would be so proud of me. Okay, I'm proud of me.

Also, I have a research presentation this coming Friday which I really should have been working on, but nope. I was struck with inspiration and just had to do this instead. My priorities are so skewed. And, I love writing VR stories. Sorry, not sorry! (: And, if anyone is wondering, I came up with AgentLadybug as my gaming handle before I found out about Miraculous Ladybug.


	2. Itsy Bitsy Spladder

**Disclaimer: AgentLadybug does not own any part of the Miraculous franchise. Or the puns. She googled them.**

* * *

 **Mirra World**

 _Student life is never easy. Especially when you're trying to balance it with a popular virtual reality game that occupies most of your time_ — _and okay, probably takes priority in your life. But, really, when there's a world where anything is possible, where miracles happen, who cares about academics? Mirror, mirror, on the wall, what's the best place of them all? Why, Mirra World, of course._

 **._._._._._** **._._._._.** **  
**

 **Chapter 2**

 **\- Itsy Bitsy Spladder -**

 **._._._._._** **._._._._.**

 _In which slime is an attractive accessory._

* * *

 _94…95…96!_

He trapped another akuma in the jar that Master Fu had provided. He winced as he looked at the purple butterflies angrily flitting about inside. It was getting awfully crowded in there. No wonder those guys were mad. Still, they ought to be more grateful! These akuma had more room than his akuma collection from last week—200 in a single jar. Yowch. This week, though, he was splitting the quest with Ladybug. So, they each needed to collect 100 akuma instead of the typical 200.

"Chat, are you done?"

"Almost, My Lady! Just need 4 more."

"Okay, I just finished. I'll help you now." He watched as Ladybug flipped up and threw her yoyo towards a frantic akuma that had just noticed her. She was a really cool player—and she definitely knew how to control an Acrobat. In general, Acrobats weren't very common since most players preferred the flashier moves of Mages or pure strength of Warriors. Acrobats, on the other hand, were huge investments. They started off extremely weak and only had long-ranged attacks (even those were pretty weak). Because of their low defense, they relied on their evasive abilities—which, most players tended to forget about since they often charged into fights without hesitation. But, he mused, enough effort (and skill) and an Acrobat could become really strong. _Ladybug_ was really strong.

He'd caught sight of her leaving Master Fu's place a few times but never got around to talking to her. Just another player, he'd often think. Well, obviously not. Not just any player could leap up and catch an akuma before trapping 2 more that were flying in opposite directions as she fell back to the ground. Wait, what?

"You know, when I said that I'd help, I didn't mean that I'd finish the quest for you, right?"

"You…You know, you just caught 3 akuma in the span of, like, 5 seconds, right?"

"Um, yes?"

"That wasn't a question." Okay, so it was. But, it was rhetorical, and he didn't consider rhetorical questions as questions. Clearly, Ladybug thought otherwise from the look she was giving him. Before she could respond, however, an electronic beep resounded.

"Oh…shoot! I'm late!" Wincing, Ladybug pushed the akuma into his hands as she opened her Call interface. He squeezed the innocent (not really) akuma into the jar, trying not to eavesdrop (not really) as Ladybug answered the call.

"LADYBUG."

"H-h-hi, Timebreaker."

"Where are you? We're at Splad Cave now. The gate opens in 15 minutes."

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I was doing a mini-quest. I'm ready though, so I'll be there in 5."

"'kay, fine. See ya soon!" As the call ended, Ladybug turned apologetically towards him.

"I hate to just dash off like this, but I need to get going."

"Nyah, no problem. I'm meeting up with a friend anyway. I'm guessing you'll drop off your akuma with Meowster Fu later, then? I can let him know."

"That'd be great! Thanks! It was a lot of fun working with you. Let's do it again sometime?"

"Meowst definitely!" Smiling, Ladybug extended a fist towards him.

"Pound it?"

"Pound it." Immediately, a friend request appeared before him. He quickly accepted, and with a parting wave, Ladybug swung away on her yoyo. She was _so_ …

* * *

"… _not cool, not cool!"_ He watched as his friend got trapped in his own bubbles—again. _How does that even happen?_ After an hour of watching Ladybug's seamless grace, he couldn't help but juxtapose it with Nino's, well, lack of it. Especially, when the guy was now unsteadily drifting about in his bubble.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Oops.

"Sorry, I was _stuck in my own bubble._ " No reaction (He was going to ignore that flat stare). Personally, he thought that was a pretty good one. _So_ underappreciated. Sighing, he took his baton and smacked it hard against the bubble—

"AH!"

—And apparently against Nino too.

"Dude, that hurt!"

"You were supposed to duck." It was really hard biting back the " _duh_ " at the end. "And, this is a game. How does that hurt?!" But, he wouldn't let that one go.

"It's the _principle_ of it. The _principle._ "

"Meowtain out of a molehill."

" _I'm_ the injured one. _I'll_ decide if it's a big deal or not, thanks. Anyway, how'd it go earlier?"

"What are you talking about? Nice change in topics by the way. Real subtle."

"Being the magnanimous best—read, _only_ —friend of yours, I'll just ignore that." Nino paused, looking a bit thoughtful. "I'll also ignore that you _might_ have another friend in Chloé. Back to what I was saying. You know, after lunch. Did you talk to Marinette?"

"Oh."

"And, _that_ would be a no. Dude, why not? You've been letting this go on for way too long. I thought you said you wanted to make friends. And, Marinette is like the queen of getting along with everyone. If you don't clear things up with her, you're going to have a tough time getting the rest of the class to warm up to you…well, except, Chloé. But, again, I'm going to ignore that."

"I know that! I told you before. It's just…circumstances. And, missed opportunities. Such and such. Stuff." He trailed off as he recalled their discussion from earlier this morning.

 _Immediately after he walked into the classroom, he saw Nino zealously describing his new weapon to Marinette and Alya. Shaking his head with a small grin, he headed towards them before pausing. This could go either really well or really badly. Oh well, he had to try at least._

" _I resent that."_

" _Resent what?"_

 _The group fell silent. With twin frowns, Marinette and Alya turned away. He felt his smile dim. Really badly it was. As he slumped down in his seat, Nino eyed him sympathetically. Not wanting to appear even more pitiful in front of his friend, he shook his head before repeating his question to Nino._

" _Resent what?"_

" _Oh, uh. We were just talking about me apparently sucking at Mirra World."_

" _Oh…" As he trailed off and stared at the empty blackboard, he could feel Nino staring at him._

" _You know, for a popular model, you're actually a pretty awkward guy."_

" _Thanks, man."_

" _No, seriously, why didn't you ever tell Marinette the truth about the gum incident?"_

"… _I never got the chance. I couldn't find Marinette after school that day—or the day after. And as the term went on, bringing up something from so long ago started feeling a bit weird, you know?"_

 _He never found out whether Nino knew or not, as Mme. Bustier entered the room at that moment._

"Gah! Shit!" He snapped out of his reverie and turned to Nino—who was upside-down. And stuck in a bubble again (seriously?). Ambling over with his baton, he grinned as another joke—which would go unappreciated again, no doubt—quickly formed in his mind. With his head tilted to get a better look at Nino's expression, he gleefully warned his friend to prepare for the impending onslaught (mentally, of course).

"Head over heels for me, Bubbler? I hate to _burst your bubble_ , but we can only stay _best suds_."

"Haha. Very punny. Now, get me out of here."

"Oh, come on! _Lather_ is the best medicine!" He laughed as he swung his baton.

"You and your jokes are all washed-up—oof!"

"You really need to learn how to catch yourself before you fall."

"Well, _maybe_ you should have warned me before—"

"Before the bubble popped?"

"—Before you hit the bubble!"

"Bubbler, the baton was coming right at you. I don't think there could be any better warning than that."

"You know what? Go be useful, and help me catch Kridder Krabbler!"

"Geez, someone's feeling a little _crabby_ today! Don't start foaming at the mouth now, Frothy the Soapman!" And, that was the last straw. With a war cry, Nino abandoned his quest objective, choosing instead to give chase to his dearly, beloved friend.

Laughing, he twirled his baton, popping several incoming bubbles. With a mischievous smile, he batted the final one back at Nino, who widened his eyes and stepped back (instead of dodging).

"Aw, f—"

* * *

"—uck! Ladybug, watch out for that leg!" Marinette ducked as the offending limb swiped at her before twisting into a roundabout kick.

"Thanks, Gamer!" Max spared her a quick nod—at least, she thought it was a nod (she saw MX-01 bob up and down)—without looking at her, focused solely on the giant, purple slime spider before them. 4 limbs left. One for each of them.

Seeing another limb come at her, she threw her yoyo upwards. It anchored onto a particularly large stalactite, and she swiftly retracted the string, pulling herself away from the fight. As she hung above the chaos, she surveyed the area. King Spladder had summoned dozens of Spitsies and Spliddies, with the occasional Spladdy scattered about. Alone, King Spladder would have been relatively easy to defeat. Sure, he was fast—but so were she and Alix. Sure, he had 8 limbs—but the 4 of them together had 8 limbs too (and his limbs were _nothing_ compared to Octopie's). Sure, he shot extremely sticky webs that trapped anyone who touched them and were getting _increasingly annoying_ since there was only so much space in this cave. But, it was his infinite army that made this boss such a challenge. With so many minions mobbing them, it was nigh impossible to focus on King Spladder. Waves of these spiders were replacing their fallen comrades faster than her group could kill them. They needed to slow down the spiders somehow.

"C'mon. Think, think, think!" She watched as Kim shot a Spladdy. Immediately, 5 Spitsies emerged from a crack. Then, she turned to Alix, who had just knocked down a Spliddy. Nothing spawned. Kim shot another Spladdy, and 5 more Spitsies appeared. Wait a minute.

"Guys, stop killing them!"

" _What?_ Tell that to the bloodthirsty little spiders!"

"No, I mean, it looks like more of them spawn only when you kill them!"

"Oh, great. You're right. 5 new foes spawn for each one that we defeat. How are we going to beat that rate? We're already killing as fast as we can." Max's MX-01 lifted a leg as he tried to shake off some Spliddies that were crawling up his robot. He lost his balance and fell. _Splat. Splat. Splat. Sploot._ She grimaced as 20 new purple blobs appeared.

"Hang on, I have a plan. Dark Cupid, Timebreaker, are your Specials charged up?" Her friends nodded. Perfect.

"Okay, get ready. I'll tell you when to use your Specials. For now, gather as many spiders in the same area. Try to avoid killing as best you can. Gamer! Shoot down that stalactite!" She pointed at a formation hanging above King Spladder. As Max took aim with his laser, she dropped from her own perch. Diving down, she swung her yoyo in an arc below her, clearing away a small mob of Spitsies that had been waiting for her. A wet smacking sound followed by a shriek came from behind her as the Max's stalactite pierced King Spladder. That would distract it for now.

She scrutinized the congregation of spiders in a small corner of the cave. Still not enough. What to do, what to do? She checked her Special gauge. Yes! It was full!

"Lucky Charm!" With a brilliant red flash, a large reel of red and black rope appeared in her hands. She bit her lip. Rope? What could she do with rope?

"Any day now, Ladybug!" She ignored Kim as she glanced around, focusing on several objects. Stalactite. Spiders. And, of course, her hands. Aha!

"Keep distracting them! I need to craft something!" Hastily, she opened her Craft interface and a giant Master Forging Pot materialized before her. She threw the reel into the pot and grabbed a bundle of 100 sticks from her inventory. She pressed the _Craft_ button that appeared. A light—red and black with some brown, she noted—swirled in her Forging Pot. Hurry up, hurry up. She loved her special ability, but it was still very much a work in progress. Thanks to her high LUCK stat, Lucky Charm would produce the material that she needed to achieve her purpose. The problem was that she still needed to provide the other raw materials and take the time to decide what to create. Needless to say, things didn't always work out the way she planned and often led to loads of wasted resources. When the light faded (finally!), she pulled the polka-dotted Large Net out of the pot and closed the interface.

"Heads up!" She threw her yoyo upwards at a stalactite and made a running leap. As she soared around the cave, she held out the net, catching countless spiders in her path. Nearing the end of her loop, she threw the net at the shepherded pile of slime arachnids.

"Dark Cupid, NOW!"

"Cupid's Harrow!" An onslaught of black arrows rained on the spiders, painting their purple lips black. The brainwashed spiders turned towards their former comrades, who stiffened before skittering away.

"Timebreaker, head to one of the cracks and use your special there!" With a salute, Alix sped towards one of the larger cracks in the wall.

"Time Warp!" Alix skated in a small circle, gradually speeding up until she became a blur of black, green, and red. A twister formed within the ring before dispersing into a warp hole that prevented spiders from emerging out of the crack. The ones that attempted to squeeze by were pulled into the warp hole before they retraced their steps, traveling backwards in time and disappearing into the crack.

"Now that that's been taken care of…Time to de-evilize." They all turned to King Spladder, who seemed uncomfortably aware that its minions were no longer able distractions. Simultaneously, the 4 of them began attacking the giant arachnid's remaining limbs. In retrospect, it was a pretty pitiful sight. It flailed blindly—still partially immobilized by the stalactite jammed into its head. That was completely stuck in the slime and probably wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Poor thing.

She shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. She double-jumped up before diving down to deliver a Heavy Kick and Flying Hyper-Storm yoyo combo. Using her momentum, she rebounded back upwards and retracted her yoyo. Without pausing, she flung it at a thin stalactite, yanking the spike off the ceiling once it was affixed to her weapon. As a finishing move, she swung the makeshift scythe at the targeted limb thrice, slicing it clean away from the creature's body on the third round.

Whoops resounded, informing her that her friends had just finished destroying their marks as well. With an exhilarated laugh and a final somersault, she landed next to Alix. Frowning, she squinted at the mangled pile of slimy appendages. Why were they trembling? Wait. Why were _all_ these creatures trembling?

 _SPLAT._

Everyone groaned before eyeing each other critically. Well, on the bright side, she now knew that purple slime would never work in any of her future designs. Sighing, she turned back to where King Spladder had been. Despite being covered in the offending gunk, she grinned when she noticed a white butterfly fluttering out of the mess.

"No more evildoing for you."

* * *

 **A/N** : Fail-gamer Nino is a funny Nino. Hope you liked the Specials! And that the action scenes were decent (:


End file.
